


Second Sight

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: This isn't what he imagined looking after his little cousin would be like.





	

You have a face too sharp  
too cold  
too thin  
for a kid your age  
with eyes that see  
right through me,  
strip me down to the bone.  
It's dangerous out here  
on the lakeshore  
so be careful  
don't get out of my sight  
I say, and then you slip off  
as soon as I take my eyes from you.  
You're as quiet as shadows  
and I don't dare call  
your name like I might have  
in the days you never knew.  
It aches to think about it  
and I wish I could be  
just a kid yelling after his cousin  
hollering down the street  
for you to come home.  
You can't do that here  
not any more  
that's how it is.  
If I don't find you  
your parents and mine –  
well, okay  
they won't kill me  
but I'd never forgive myself.  
So I search, quiet as a rabbit  
wide-eyed, more scared  
with every second  
because we don't know what's out here  
and that's the worst of it.  
And when I find you  
you're staring at something  
peering with tilted head  
curious eyes gleaming.  
I take a good long look  
squint through the trees, trying to see  
and then I realize  
as you take a step forward  
that there isn't anything there  
nothing at all  
not for my eyes to see.


End file.
